marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cable
| StoryTitle1 = "Sticky Situations" | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Patrick Zircher | Inker1_1 = Udon's M3th | Colourist1_1 = Gotham | Letterer1_1 = VC's Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nicole Wiley | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis1 = In New Jersey, Deadpool busts up a military base named Fort Dix. He soundly defeats the soldiers attacking him, and he explains that he's there on a job to make their top-secret program fail. After defeating everyone, he interrogates one of the soldiers, who tells him that a reporter outside of the base knows what and where the program, Project: Cone of Silence, is. Elsewhere, at Providence Island in the South Pacific, Cable and Black Box persuade Irene Merryweather to go see Deadpool in person and give the mercenary the name of the reporter who knows about Project: Cone of Silence. She goes to Deadpool's apartment, and finds that he has cleaned up, and put on a tuxedo and got out wine, knowing she would come. At the Daily Bugle, Deadpool's target, Ken Ellis, asks Joe Robertson for a photographer, and Peter Parker is the only one available. Ken gets Peter out of J. Jonah Jameson's office, and the two head out of the building. They drive over the Queensboro Bridge, and Ken explains that he wants Peter to get secret photographs of Johann Kriek through the man's window, as he is well-known general. Deadpool tracks their car from above, and he sets off Peter's spider-sense. Deadpool lands on top of the car and throws Peter out, and Peter sails over the side of the bridge. Deadpool hops into the car from the roof and holds Ken at gunpoint, working that he may have killed Peter. Meanwhile, Peter catches himself on the underside of the bridge with a web, and changes into Spider-Man. Ken suddenly stops the car, and he and Deadpool are surprised to see a massive spider-web blocking their path on the bridge. Deadpool gets out, and is unsurprised to see Spider-Man hanging over him. Spidey says he caught the guy that Deadpool threw off the bridge, and he also wonders why Deadpool isn't in jail somewhere. He kicks the mercenary, but Deadpool catches himself on a pole and swings back up to land a hard kick to Spidey's side. The two begin trading blows, whilst insulting each other, and Cable, who is observing the battle through news clips and cameras from his island, calls Irene, and tells her that he trusts that Deadpool won't use any civilians as hostages to escape. Meanwhile, Spidey and Deadpool continue to brawl through the street on the bridge, and Spidey knocks Deadpool into a crowd of onlookers. Deadpool, fed up, grabs a nearby woman to use as a hostage, saying he won't hurt her. Cable, concerned that Deadpool might do something drastic, has Black Box connect to Ken Ellis' Blackberry cell phone. They make the connection, and Ken gets an anonymous text from Cable saying that Deadpool can help him with the reporter. Ken stops the fight, and tells Spidey that Deadpool is working with him, which surprises both Deadpool and Spider-Man. Deadpool and Ken leave, and Spider-Man begrudgingly lets Deadpool go. The next day, a headline is published exposing General Kriek for the fraud he is, and it also exposes Cone of Silence, written by Ken Ellis. At Providence Island, Irene and Cable discuss the aftermath of Deadpool's fight with Spider-Man, and what they'll do with the Cone of Silence information. Meanwhile, in the Helicarrier, Nick Fury enlists Captain America to do something about Cable. | Solicit = It’s DEADPOOL vs. SPIDER-MAN!! It’s the wisecracking face-off of a lifetime—a veritable smart#$% smackdown! What brought them together? We’re not telling! Who will win? Hopefully, Spidey, since at the least he’d let DP keep breathing. Wait—what’s that you ask? Of course there’s a REASON why they’re fighting...and it’s guaranteed to make sense! But does it matter? It’s DEADPOOL vs. SPIDER-MAN!! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** Fort Dix Items: * * * * * * Spider-Man | Notes = Continuity Notes * This is the first official meeting between Spider-Man and Deadpool. Their first retconned meeting was in . Their next meeting is in . * Deadpool mentions both Tobey Maguire and the movie Spider-Man. These mentions should be considered topical to the Sldiding Timescale of Earth-616. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol. 0, Don't Call It A Team-Up. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Cable & Deadpool #24 at marvel.com }}